


Conspire

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Conspiracy, Gen, Independence, Light Angst, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: ConspireIt was something under the surface that people sometimes could see, but never had its chance to truly break away from the binds I kept it controlled with.





	Conspire

They were always conspiring against me- that much was evident. The epitome of ones teenage years can be summed up in that phrase, andone like it- teenage angst, a need for independence, feeling as if everyone around you is butting in and trying to say that they know best. In my case, however, I felt that my fears were justified.

 _Do this, do that_.

 _I will always know what is best for you, don’t argue_.

 _I’ve been through this before, I know what needs to be done_.

 _I have more experience, you must trust what I have to say_.

But was all of the advice valid? Yakov thought he knew how to push me forward and help me rise to the top, and Lilia thought she knew how to turn me into a prima ballerina in order to take my skating to the next level. Grandpa thought he knew how to protect me from the world, and Mama thought she knew how to save me from herself.

But I had felt differently- there was something fiery deep inside of me that needed to be unleashed. It was something under the surface that people sometimes could see, but never had its chance to truly break away from the binds I kept it controlled with. While little slivers would leak out here and there, I wasn’t able to let it flourish to its full potential.

Conniving beings were conspiring to stifle me, to keep me from letting out the creativity that swelled inside. Viktor had never allowed himself to be repressed like that- he had told me himself. He had done many of the things Yakov had scolded me for in the past, but he had continued to disobey our coach in the pursuit of his own passion. Why wasn’t it fair for me to do the same?

I let myself go for my exhibition skate. With Otabek’s help, I showed the world another side of myself. Yakov had shouted at me, Yuuri had looked utterly shocked at my provocation. Viktor was the only one who smiled at me and pulled me into a loose embrace. It spoke the words he would not- he was glad I had followed what was in my heart.

They had conspired against us just the same, and I would ride on the wings of the soaring beast that he had transformed into. I would learn to take flight on my own soon enough, and I would surprise the audience in my own way, in my own time. Watch out, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri Plisetsky would soon rise to the top, on his own terms. And I would not let you off easy.


End file.
